This invention relates to a unipolar dynamoelectric machine with variable resistance control of machine current. Such machines sometimes are referred to as homopolar machines. The machine may be used as either a generator or a motor.
Unipolar or homopolar dynamoelectric machines are low-voltage, high-current devices that offer high power density per unit volume or unit weight at high efficiency.